dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kodexeintrag: Der Champion von Kirkwall
} |excerptonly = } |name = Der Champion von Kirkwall |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Tarotkarte - Der Champion von Kirkwall.png |px = 270px |number DAI = 16 |category DAI = Charaktere |location DAI = Im Verlauf der Hauptmission Aus der Asche, wenn Ihr auf den Wehrgängen mit Varric sprecht |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = |see also = Kodex (Dragon Age: Inquisition) |text = Der Inhalt dieses Kodexeintrags hängt maßgeblich davon ab, welche Einstellungen Ihr im Dragon Age Keep vorgenommen habt. Wenn Hawke die Magier unterstützt hat: Ich habe den Namen "Hawke" diese Woche von zahlreichen Seiten gehört. Viele von uns machen den Champion für jene Ereignisse in Kirkwall verantwortlich, die einen Krieg entfachten und ganz Thedas ins Chaos stürzten. Doch können wir ihm/ihr wirklich anlasten, was er/sie getan hat? Er/Sie war ein mittelloser Flüchtling aus Ferelden, der/die vor der Verderbnis in die Freien Marschen geflohen war. Als Angehörige/r einer Familie von Abtrünnigen muss Hawke sein/ihr gesamtes Leben damit verbracht haben, sich vor Templern zu verstecken - vor allem angesichts dessen, was er/sie über die Übergriffe gehört haben dürfte, denen sich Magier in der Obhut des Zirkels ausgesetzt sahen. Und täuscht Euch nicht: Es gab Übergriffe. Wir werden diesen Konflikt niemals friedlich beilegen können, wenn wir nicht zugeben, dass wir teilweise mit dafür verantwortlich sind. Stellt Euch nur vor, wie es für Hawke gewesen sein muss, als er/sie für seine/ihre Rolle bei der Beendigung der Qunari-Bedrohung im Jahre 9:34 zu Ruhm gelangte. Vom Flüchtling zum Champion von Kirkwall. Hawkes Stellung verschaffte ihm/ihr Macht und Einfluss. Nichts konnte ihm/ihr etwas anhaben. Doch auch wenn sich der Champion von Kirkwall frei bewegen konnte, so gab es in der Galgenburg doch Magier, denen dies nicht vergönnt war. Und dieses Wissen muss an ihm/ihr genagt haben. Ist das Handeln des Champions während des Magieraufstandes angesichts all dessen, was ich gesagt habe, denn so schwer zu verstehen? Nach der Zerstörung der Kirche berief sich Kommandantin Meredith auf das Recht der Auflösung und ordnete die Tötung jedes einzelnen Magiers in Kirkwall an. Das war falsch, nur ein weiteres Unrecht, das einer ohnehin schon langen Liste hinzugefügt wurde. Hawke wusste das und trat ihr entgegen. Er/Sie stellte sich zwischen die Templer und die Magier, die sie zu vernichten suchten, und wurde zu einer Legende. Obwohl er/sie später verschwand und vor der Rechtssprechung der Kirche aus Kirkwall floh, wurde Thedas an diesem Tag für alle Zeiten verändert. Indem Hawke Meredith und unserem Orden die Stirn bot, wurde er/sie zu einem Leuchtfeuer des Aufstandes, das den Magiern Hoffnung gab und sie dazu brachte, zusammenzustehen. Sie schlugen zurück. Und hier sind wir nun, am Vorabend des Göttlichen Konklaves, und suchen Frieden, bevor ihr Aufstand uns alle vernichtet. - Eine Rede von Kommandant Marteu von Montsimmard an die Templer, die dem Göttlichen Konklave beiwohnten Wenn Hawke die Templer unterstützt hat: Ich kann Euch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob der Champion von Kirkwall beim Göttlichen Konklave anwesend sein wird. en:Codex entry: The Champion of Kirkwall Obwohl Hawke die derzeitige Vicomtesse von Kirkwall ist, hat sie die Stadt vor einiger Zeit verlassen und deren Leitung in die Hände des Hauptmanns der Wache sowie des Truchsess übergeben. Falls einer von ihnen etwas über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Vicomte weiß, so verrät er jedenfalls nichts darüber. Mir ist bewusst, dass einige von Euch das Gefühl haben, Hawke müsse anwesend sein. Viele von Euch glauben, ohne ihre Taten befänden wir uns jetzt nicht im Krieg. Thedas hat uns schon immer gefürchtet, doch die Zerstörung der Kirche von Kirkwall machte jedem bewusst, dass einige Magier wirklich alles tun würden, um ihre Freiheit zu erlangen. Und dass Hawke anschließend das systematische Abschlachten sämtlicher Magier von Kirkwall durch die Templer unterstützte, zeigt nur, dass das Bestreben, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, keinen Platz für Barmherzigkeit lässt. Durch Hawkes Taten in Kirkwall wurde irgendetwas im Templer-Orden entfacht. Es war schließlich der Champion, der den Arishok getötet und die Qunari-Invasion in Kirkwall zurückgeschlagen hatte. Sie war mächtig ... einflussreich. Ihr Wort hatte enormes Gewicht. Wenn Magier: Hawke war einer von uns - ein Magier. Und wenn sich schon der Champion gegen uns wandte, konnte es für uns wohl keine Rettung mehr geben. Wenn kein Magier: Die Templer waren der Meinung, die Magier seien zu weit gegangen, und Hawke stimmte ihnen zu. Das lieferte ihnen ihre Rechtfertigung. Als die Aufstände in den Zirkeln losbrachen, taten die Templer das, was sie für ihre Pflicht hielten - so, wie Hawke es in Kirkwall getan hatte. Sie schlugen sie nieder. Sie stellten die Ordnung wieder her. Und so stehen wir nun hier, am Vorabend des Göttlichen Konklaves, und hoffen darauf, dass dieser Krieg ein Ende findet, bevor er uns alle tötet. Doch fragt Euch selbst: Warum sollten wir die Augen auf Hawke richten? Welchen Vorteil würde uns die Anwesenheit des Champions bringen? Sie hat ihren Beitrag bereits geleistet. Dieser Frieden hängt allein von uns und den Templern ab. Wir müssen lediglich entscheiden, wie viel wir dafür opfern würden. - Eine Rede von Oberverzauberer Lorace von Cumberland an die Magier, die dem Göttlichen Konklave beiwohnten }} Kategorie:Kodex: Charaktere (Inquisition)